The invention relates to a spindle having a rotatorily driven spindle shaft; a twisting pot driven in rotation by the spindle shaft and having at its bottom a radially extending yarn guide channel; a rotatorily driven spool carrier for receiving a spool; a hollow axle centrally extending through the spool carrier and connected to the yarn guide channel; and a centering eye arranged on an extension of the hollow spindle axle.
The invention has the object to design a spindle such that it can be used either as a twisting spindle, especially a multi twisting spindle in the form of a two-for-one twisting spindle or a three-for-one twisting spindle, or a doubling spindle or a bobbin peg.